The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a dump truck tag axle suspension control.
It is known to use a steerable tag axle suspension to enable heavier loads to be transported by a dump truck. In paving operations, the tag axle suspension steering can be locked out when desired, such as when the truck is to be backed up to a paver.
Unfortunately, however, existing control systems for such a tag axle suspension are limited generally to lifting the suspension and engaging a steer lock. Such control systems do not incorporate features specially designed to accommodate paving operations or other types of dumping operations.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of controlling dump truck tag axle suspensions.